More and more companies are allowing employees to bring their personal computing devices to work and use them in the work environment. Managing these personal devices and monitoring data communicated using these devices within a corporate setting are becoming increasingly challenging, especially across multiple management systems and multiple accounts.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with conventional account and device management technologies as applied to personal computing devices used in a corporate infrastructure.